PC:Caim (WEContact)
Caim is a tall woman at about 5'8". She's pretty, but her beauty is hard and sharp, what with her haughty expression, dark eyes, and high, exotic cheeks. Her dress is similarly exotic and dangerous: She wears a suit of cleverly crafted piecemeal armor that combines plates and scale armor to maximize both mobility and coverage and minimize weight. She wears a tall shield on her back, over her bag, but she carries no sword or axe. Instead, at her hip she carries a cast-iron tonfa, 20" long and astoundingly heavy. ---- Summary= Summary |-| StatBlock= Mini Stats for Combat sblock=StatblockCaim - Female Half-Elf Fighter|Battlemind 2 Status: Initiative: +2, Passive perception: 11, Passive Insight: 18 AC:20 Fort:16 Ref:14 Will:16 PP:2 HP: 39/39 Bloodied: 18 Surge value: 9 Surges/day: 13 Speed: 6 squares, AP: 1, Second Wind: unused, Temporary HP: 0 Melee Basic Attack: +8 vs AC, 1d6+2 Powers: color=greenBrash Strike, Concussive Spike, Battlemind's Demand, Blurred Step/color color=redGuardian's Counter, Eldritch Strike, Psionic Vigor/color color=graySteel Unity Strike/color/sblock Action ConditionsCaim will use Eldritch Strike when/if an enemy triggers her Combat Challenge. If she hits she will slide the target such that the target of its triggering attack is invalid/out of reach, or if the target triggers by shifting away from her she will slide the target such that it cannot disengage easily. Caim will use Guardian's Counter at the first opportunity, using her normal MBA./sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Description Age: 27 Gender: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 119 lbs Alignment: Good Caim is a tall woman at about 5'8". She's pretty, but her beauty is hard and sharp, what with her haughty expression, dark eyes, and high, exotic cheeks. Her dress is similarly exotic and dangerous: She wears a suit of cleverly crafted piecemeal armor that combines plates and scale armor to maximize both mobility and coverage and minimize weight. She wears a tall shield on her back, over her bag, but she carries no sword or axe. Instead, at her hip she carries a cast-iron tonfa, 20" long and astoundingly heavy. Caim is haughty and blunt, much like the weapon she wields. Her tongue can, however, be quite sharp. Her mean streak stems from a deep sense of regret and a volatile mix of pride and self-loathing. Background Caim d'Letheon is an exile, one of the Letheon Liberation Front, sent out of Ea before her kingdom fell to the invading army of illithid thralls. She was a proud, though low-ranking, member of the Letheon military, part of its internal police. In the months prior to the invasion, she had been busy investigating a growing number of incidents of bizarre behavior, which lacked any other apparent connection. When the gith came and open war began, however, internal affairs became a lower priority. She fought on the front lines, where she became well-known both for her uncanny resilience in the face of psychic assault and for her distinctive weapon, which was particularly effective against mental attackers- after all, it's easier to mount a psychic counterattack when you've been stabbed than it is when you're concussed. Caim's mind was a bastion, but she succumbed to the illithid's mental snares exactly once, briefly- but it was long enough for her to murder her friend and commanding officer, Lilith. She was left behind on the battlefield, presumed dead. No witnesses were survived, and when she had made her way back to the city, she kept her shame and rage to herself. She couldn't bring herself to share the burden. When the king called for agents to go abroad and ensure that the world did not remain ignorant of the illithid threat, Caim volunteered immediately. Self-exile, a life of drifting in hostile, alien lands, was exactly what she felt she deserved. She had no loved ones to leave behind. So, she wandered. Hooks *Caim needs to feel like she is a good person. She believes she is too corruptible, and will seek out evil and temptation so that she can attempt to overcome it. *Caim still cares deeply about Letheon, and harbors a burning hatred for the illithids. If she is contacted by the Liberation Front she will help eagerly, if grimly. *Caim is ashamed of her own weakness, and blames herself for her betrayal and murder of her friend. She will react violently to disloyalty in others, and to those who twist others' minds for malicious purposes. (Caim would not necessarily hate a Wizard specializing in Charm spells- she might instead relish such tools being used against evil.) Kicker Caim is little more than a mercenary now. She doesn't know how to contact the rest of the Liberation Front, and hasn't made a concerted effort to find out. She has a deep need to redeem herself before she can apply herself to the task of recovering her lost nation. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 140 lb *'Heavy Load:' 280 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 700 lb |-| Tracking= Tracking Treasure Magic Items: * Consumables: *Potion of Clarity *Potion of Healing Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 100 gp starting equipment (Singing Stick, Heavy Shield, Scale Armor, Javelin) ----------------------- 0 gp Experience *1135 Wizards in Winterhttp://www.enworld.org/forum/5841989-post404.html Changes *Gain Melee Training feat *Gain Psionic Vigor Utility 2 *Retrain Twisted Eye->Concussive Spike Wishlist By Slot: Weapon: L5 +1 Fey Strike Singing Stick Armor: L2 +1 Dwarven Scale Armor Neck: L1 +1 Amulet of Protection Arms: L1 Fighting Heavy Shield Hands: L10 Strikebacks Head: L8 Coif of Mindiron Waist: L10 Diamond Cincture Feet: L2 Acrobat Boots Tattoo: L8 Strongheart Tattoo Boon: L3 Corellon's Boon of Arcane Might By Level: L1 Fighting Heavy Shield > +1 Amulet of Protection L2 +1 Dwarven Scale Armor > Acrobat Boots L3 Corellon's Boon of Arcane Might L5 +1 Fey Strike Singing Stick L6 +2 Amulet of Protection L7 +2 Dwarven Drakescale Armor L8 Coif of Mindiron > Strongheart Tattoo L10 +2 Fey Strike Singing Stick > Strikebacks > L10 Diamond Cincture Level-Up Planning Level 3: Encounter Power: Shield Edge Block Level 4: Ability Scores: +1 CON/CHA Feat: Hybrid Talent: Psionic Study (Gain Persistent Harrier power) Level 5: Daily Power: Rain of Steel Bonus Feat: Bludgeon Expertise (+1 forced movement distance, +1/2/3 feat bonus to hit with hammer and mace attacks) Level 6: Feat: Harrying Step (Blurred Step lets you teleport adjacent to triggering enemy instead of shifting 1) Utility Power: Kirre's Roar Level 7: At-Will Power: Lightning Rush OR Forceful Reversal Level 8: Ability Scores: +1 CON/CHA Feat: Harlequin Style (Brash Strike grants +CHA to all defenses TEoNT) Level 9: Daily Power: Iron Tomb Level 10: Feat: Master of Stories (Skald's aura, heal 1/day, skill training) Utility: Clearheaded Level 11: Retrain Feat: Melee Training->Versatile Master (Eldritch Strike becomes an At-Will power) Feat: Hindering Shield (Enemies I push/pull/slide are slowed TSoMNT) Paragon Path: Daring Blade |-| Math= Math Class Features Battlemind|Fighter +1 Fort, +1 Will Combat Challenge (Hybrid): Every time you attack an enemy with your fighter powers or your fighter paragon path powers, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. In addition, you gain the Combat Challenge power. Psionic Defense (Hybrid): This class feature functions as the battlemind class feature, except that you must choose either blurred step or mind spike. Three powers—battlemind’s demand, blurred step, and mind spike—help you maintain tactical superiority in combat. You can use these psionic powers to demand your enemies’ attention, follow them if they try to avoid you, and punish them if they attack your allies. Psionic Augmentation (Hybrid): If only one of your classes has Psionic Augmentation, you use the rules for choosing powers as detailed in "Creating a Hybrid Character" above, except that you follow different rules for choosing encounter attack powers. *At 1st level, you choose either the hybrid power point option (see below) or a 1st-level encounter attack power from the class that includes such powers. You start with no power points unless you either choose the hybrid power point option or gain them from a source other than your classes. **'Hybrid Power Point Option': When you choose the hybrid power point option, you gain a number of power points based on the levels of the augmentable at-will attack powers that you have. To determine your power point total, consult the table for how many power points each of the powers is worth, and then add those points together. (Table omitted: L1-10 powers are worth 2 PP, L11-20 powers are worth 4 PP, L21-30 powers are worth 6 PP.) *At 3rd level, whether you gain an encounter attack power or power points is determined by your choice at 1st level. **If you chose to gain an encounter attack power at 1st level, you gain the hybrid power point option at 3rd level and can swap your augmentable 1st-level at-will attack power for a new augmentable at-will attack power of 3rd level or lower. **'If you chose the hybrid power point option at 1st level', at 3rd level you must choose a 3rd-level encounter attack power from your class that includes such powers. *At 7th level, you choose one of the following options, regardless of what you chose before. **You gain a 7th-level encounter attack power from your class that includes such powers. **You gain an augmentable 7th-level at-will attack power, and your power point total increases accordingly. Racial Features Temperavir (Half-Elf) Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Eladrin, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose a 1st-level at-will attack power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. Feats Weapon Proficiency (Singing Stick) Melee Training: Constitution Theme Guardian Starting Feature: You gain the Guardian's Counter power. Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Giant }} |-| Approvals= Approvals LEVEL 1 Approval 1 You spent 115 gp not 100. You need to fix your items. --MeepoLives *Items fixed- gave up my Adventurer's Kit. Stupid expensive Singing Stick. :P --WEContact Approved MeepoLives Approval 2 Approved by TwoheadsBarking. Category: L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W: Temperavir Category:L4W: Battlemind Category:L4W: Fighter Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Letheon Liberation Front Category:L4W:Retired Characters